


to fall into the great oblivion

by kirigoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirigoe/pseuds/kirigoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final moments of Shirazu's life had never been so clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fall into the great oblivion

Shirazu didn't expect anything. He didn't expect to ever use Nutcracker without breaking down into a sweaty, panting panic. He didn't expect to find the courage to fight Noro, to stand against a being that reeked of death. He didn't expect to find that goddamn  _tear_ in his body. Most importantly, he didn't expect to see Urie by his side as the life ran out of him. 

At that moment, he didn't care for what had become of Noro. He cared for Urie's strong hands propping him upwards, he care for Saiko, for Mutsuki, for Sassan and his kind words, for Haru. His dear sister lying in that hospital bed, tubes poking out of her body every which way with an awful tumour that hung eerily above her in the hospital room. He had to get back to her, use his money to help her recover.

For a short while he could hear words. Urie's reassurances and Saiko's small hiccuping sobs.  _Two weeks and you'll be back on your feet_. Was Urie sure? Was  _he?_ Noro had torn him in half. All he could feel around his waist was heat, a warm wetness that refused to disappear. When his breath came in rattling gasps the material clung to his skin. Would he die here?

"Don't be an idiot." He must've said that aloud. Urie's voice sounded as if it were miles away. Muted. Like someone had put silicone putty in his ears. He may as well have been underwater.

Then it seemed to be taken over by a faint buzzing noise. It grew in intensity until it became insistent and overwhelming. Panic tightened in his gut – what was left of it. He could feel regeneration tugging his muscles back together, weaving to form remnants of his body. But it wasn't fast enough. A dizzying darkness encompassed his vision and suddenly it hung heavy, a show curtain blocking him from the audience.

_"Why aren't either of you saying anything?"_

The void in front of him gave no response. The weight of it settled on his chest and he felt alone, so alone without the faces that swam above him seconds ago. Terror wanted to force its way out of his throat but it wouldn't, he  _couldn't_ scream. His body felt light and weak, as if it were something that threatened to blow away in the slightest breeze; at the same time it felt leaden and stuck to the ground, never allowing him to lift so much as a limb. The cool floor did nothing to calm him. He wanted a hand to hold and cling onto, to bring him back into this world and tell him everything would work out and he'd simply wind up in hospital. He was scared, scared scared  _scared_ , scared for himself and for Haru and for everyone in his life that he had ever loved. At last, he was able to speak.  _Let Haru die peacefully_.

His jaw tightened and his throat caught. No more words would leave his lips. How sleepy he felt... could he give in? Was it finally time to let things go? He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at his acceptance. Relief overrode the feeling and he let his body drop.

 

So this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> [kanou voice] for now...... 
> 
> definitely Did Not cry writing this


End file.
